<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Play... Video Games and Stuff by bimbomethyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851978">We Could Play... Video Games and Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbomethyd/pseuds/bimbomethyd'>bimbomethyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blam, Blamtina - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, blamtina friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbomethyd/pseuds/bimbomethyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine plans to tell Sam how he feels, even if Sam probably won’t return his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Play... Video Games and Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, sorry for any mistakes! I’m not really a writer, I just have a lot of ideas, and I think the world needs more Blam :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, can I hang out at your place after school tonight?” Sam asked his best friend Blaine. “It’s a Friday, so my moms making her fancy pasta, and I would do anything to escape that stuff.” </p>
<p>Blaine chuckled at Sam’s antics. <br/>“Totally, my parents are visiting Cooper, so we have the house to ourselves! To play like... video games and stuff .” He added awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Sounds great! We should invite Tina too.” Sam suggested.</p>
<p>“I’ll text her.” Blaine replied.</p>
<p>He had to admit it. Ever since him and Kurt broke up, he had started to catch feelings for his best friend Sam. He felt awful about it. All his life he had to try to prove to people that he could be best friends with a straight guy, and not get a crush on him. He hated how media portrayed people like him to be predatory because it wasn’t true. It ate Blaine up inside. He knew he wasn’t predatory for liking one straight guy, it’s just that other people might think differently. At the same time though, he knew he had to tell Sam how he felt, even if it tore him apart. </p>
<p>When the blonde finally came over later, Blaine felt as though the world was spinning around him. He finally built up the courage while Sam paced around his bedroom, ranting about True Jackson VP. The shorter boy interrupted him. <br/>“Hey can I- can I talk to you about something?”</p>
<p>Sam went pale. He cleared his throat nervously <br/>“Yeah sure dude, go ahead.”</p>
<p>“Sam, I- I don’t know how to talk about this, and I know you don’t feel the same, but I, I just-“ Blaine was cut off by Sam.</p>
<p>“Shhh.” He said, before pressing his lips against Blaine’s. <br/>“ I know.” He said breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>Blaine was in complete shock. He tried to find words but he couldn’t. </p>
<p>“You’re not very good at hiding your feelings, you know that.” Sam chuckled.</p>
<p>“So you feel the same.” Blaine asked, still in shock.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Sam’s expression changed. <br/>“I’ve always thought I was straight, but you make me feel... different. I’m in love with you, but I’m not gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay, I mean why would I have kissed you if I thought that. It’s just... I like girls too.” Sam said.</p>
<p>Blaine hugged him. <br/>“I don’t care what you are. I will still love you no matter what, as like bros or whatever, or as more than that.” </p>
<p>Sam choked back tears.<br/>“Thank you.” Was all he could muster.</p>
<p>Before the boys knew it, Tina had arrived. Having being really close with Blaine, he had given her a spare key that she used to let herself in.<br/>“Blainy Days?” She said opening the door. She climbed up the stairs and headed to Blaine’s bedroom. </p>
<p>When she walked in, she noticed Sam and Blaine curled up on the bed, Blaine asleep on Sams chest while Sam played with his hair, which was un-gelled because it was a weekend. </p>
<p>Sam looked up at Tina in shock, hands still in Blaine’s mop of curls.<br/>“Shit, Tina, it’s-its not what it looks like I promise.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Tina giggled. Sam went red, Blaine still asleep. “I’ll leave you too... alone.” </p>
<p>“Tina- no, I told you it’s not-“<br/>Tina had already left, smirking to herself.<br/>“Shit.” Sam sighed while continuing playing with Blaine’s curls. “Tina blew our cover.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Blaine muttered groggily, waking up from his nap.</p>
<p>“God, you’re so fucking pretty.” Sam told the smaller boy.  </p>
<p>“I know.” Blaine teased. Sam smacked him.<br/>“Surprised you could take your hands out of my hair.”  Blaine quipped again.</p>
<p>“Shut up, you dipshit.” Sam rolled over so he was on top of the other boy. </p>
<p>They pressed their lips together aggressively. Sam moaned into the kiss as Blaine brushed the blonde’s lower lip with his tongue. Blaine moved to Sam’s neck, marking every bit he could. Sam put his hand over  his mouth to suppress his moans. </p>
<p>“We should do this more often.” The curly haired boy muttered against Sam’s collarbone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>